Day Off At Burrito's
The Burrito Bison Event 2017 '''is a temporary event, which has begun on 20 April 2017 and is currently in progress. Ancient Portal The Candyland is not marked on the world map and the only way there is via the '''Burrito Bison Ancient Portal located at the very beginning of the Amero Kingdom. Also, the only way back to the Amero Kingdom is via the Burrito Bison Ancient Portal in Candyland. Player can freely move between the worlds. There is no charge for using the Portal. The Burrito Bison Portal is only available and activated during the Burrito Bison Event. World Overview The difficulty of the Challenges and Locations depends on the highest ever reached difficulty. * Locations: 7 * Challenges: 5 * Candy shop * Juicy Beast Store Map Burrito Bison Challenges The level of the Challenges depends on the highest level the player has ever reached (denoted as x in following table). The Burrito Bison Challenges were closed some day. Even if the player stayed in the Candyland one can not enter the challenges. Bosses Candyland Currency During the time of the event Jelly Beans are another in-game currency. The Jelly Beans are dropped randomly after destroying a building. This applies to all houses of all kingdoms and the Candyland. The drop rate is affected by the number of jelly beans the player has collected and the time till the end of the event. This mechanic was implemented to help every player reach their goal even if they access the event later than the others. For a more thorough explanation of this mechanic see Event Mechanics. The gain of Jelly Beans could be raised by collecting unique Candy Items at the Candy shop or at the Burrito Bison Challenges. Candy Shop Burrito Bison's quotes *''You sure you aren't green candy?'' *''You guys seen El pollo around?'' *''Man, these candies taste weird.'' *''I would do anything for a steak right now...'' Purchasable items Note: The number of orbs earned from the Fast Time Travel corresponds to the highest number of broken orbs ever collected during any timeline (multiplied by the best unlocked portal multiplier). Strategy * Each piece of candy adds 1 jelly bean to the drop. So instead of 1 jelly bean, you'll get 2, 3.. etc. Now. there are 4 regular bosses in the event world that give a piece of candy. Do try to knock them out first thing. * You'll need to be at max dps or as close to it as you possibly can. So the highest difficulty you've reached and then past that for dps. The bosses with little platforms reset everytime you reset. so make sure you kill them each and every reset * It is highly suggested to get all 7 pieces of candy as soon as you can to maximize your Jelly Bean drop, as you need a total of 43700 Jelly Beans to purchase all items (except Fast Time Travel). Once you access the store in the event world, if you click on your beans, it'll pull up the store. Trivia * The entire event is made by Juicy Beast Category:Events Category:2017 Category:Burrito Bison